


Title Cards for the 2017 WIP Big Bang

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Hockey RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Title Cards, WIP Bing Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: I did title card art for different authors taking part in theWip Big Bangin 2017.(The title cards forMagnitogorskare in Chapter 3.)





	1. Title Card for "A Dark Lamp: Tea Time" by Dryad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dark Lamp: Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609172) by [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad). 
  * Inspired by [Magnitogorsk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912352) by [pr_scatterbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain). 




	2. Title Card for "Sing to the Deep Sky" by abovetheruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, [abovetheruins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaregoingout/pseuds/abovetheruins) wasn't able to finish her story in time for the Bang, but she kindly let me post this anyway. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sing to the Deep Sky_ is a space pirate story, and the scenes I read had a lot of wonderfully opulent imagery. I tried to put some of that opulence, as well as requisite pirate treasure (arrr!) into the picture. The comic-y style is because it's an adventure story. ;)


	3. Title Card for "Magnitogorsk" by pr_scatterbrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a great story, and not just because one of the main characters is Canadian. xD I loved the atmosphere and the way PR crafted the universe. I'm so glad she was able to finish the first part of what I think will be a great series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Evgeni Malkin](https://goo.gl/SMrX5B) (the one on the left in the title) has been described, lovingly, as ["the adorable lovechild of a hound dog and a Muppet"](http://tongueincheeky.livejournal.com/14017.html), and after spending longer than I care to admit looking for him in appropriately sober poses, I tend to agree.
> 
> [Sidney Crosby](https://goo.gl/o6MD1y), on the other hand, looks like a textbook example of guileless, boy-next-door Canadian hockey player handsomeness. That should have made things easier, except for how he's wearing a goddamn baseball cap in 90% of his pictures.
> 
> Luckily, searching through hundreds of photos of Malkin and Crosby wasn't exactly a hardship, and I found a couple of poses I liked. Because most of PR's story is set in Malkin's Siberian hometown in winter, I tried to evoke the feel of that in the illustrations. (The picture with the car is of an actual Siberian snowstorm.)


End file.
